


If It Makes You Happy

by crammit



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, F/F, Fingerfucking, Fluff and Smut, Limousine Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-13
Updated: 2014-03-13
Packaged: 2018-01-15 13:15:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1306129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crammit/pseuds/crammit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Santana realizes that sometimes the sacrifice you think you have to make isn't really a sacrifice at all.  **Sequel to "Suite Surrender"**</p>
            </blockquote>





	If It Makes You Happy

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Glee and its characters do not belong to me. I'm only borrowing them. But I promise to put them right back where I found them.
> 
> A/N: This story is a sequel to my previous one-shot Suite Surrender. Per my standard disclaimer, you don't necessarily have to have read that story to know what's going on in this one however, I will never tell anyone NOT to read my other stories. :-) The only thing you need to know from that one is that I know absolutely nothing about how the music industry works so I took a lot of liberties with how I made things play out/seem in my story. Which should be okay. You all know I'm writing this for the smut anyway. :-)
> 
> A/N: Another shout out to Uvaack for giving this story the once over to make sure it was edible for the masses and you wouldn't all judge me harshly for horrible grammar and typos. 
> 
> A/N: As always, thanks very much for reading. Reviews are always appreciated. :-)

Closing my eyes, I let myself relax into the couch as I hear the water rush through the pipes of our home, signaling the start of your shower. With half an ear to the murmuring television, I find my thoughts wandering through these past few years with you.

It almost seems as if it took us forever to get here, with all the stops and starts in high school and in the years that followed, both of us finally putting everything aside and admitting that being with one other was really all we ever wanted. When my demo finally reached the right pair of ears, it seemed like all of our progress resembled the sound of a tire screech as they subtly suggested that our relationship, and thus my sexual orientation, be tamped down, at least until I was a proven success. Thinking back to the fights we had, our tear-filled silences as I tried to figure out exactly what I was willing to sacrifice for the dream that I had.

I can so clearly remember the night you agreed to go along with their plan, sitting across from me in some shitty diner in the middle of the night. The millisecond of excitement I felt over getting my record deal died an instant death at the look on your face. It was a look I remembered so clearly from high school, when I knew I was disappointing you but you stood by me regardless. Reaching across the table to hold your hand, I'd looked into your blue eyes and knew that any dream I had would never compare to the dream of finally being with you without conditions or excuses. I'd gone the next day to tell the label that if they really wanted me, they'd be getting the real me and more importantly, getting you and our relationship. My manager Tracy had asked us to leave the office for a moment and to this day, I don't know what was said behind those closed doors but when they opened and we were greeted with smiles and handshakes, I'd never been more grateful to have her in my corner than I was at that moment.

Since then, all of my happiness just seems to be racing through me at full sprint, my love and desire for you leaning forward with legs pumping. It was one thing when I tried to make myself accept that I would have to hide my feelings for you and have to guard them from everyone around us but now that everything is clear and out in the open? All of what I am and all of what we are to each other is just out there for people to see and judge and it's terrifying and exhilarating and more amazing than I had ever imagined it might be.

For me to be able to look at you without censoring my emotions? And God, for me to be able to touch you affectionately regardless of where we are as I do press for this album? Nothing in my life, not even the heartbreaking fantasies I pitifully allowed myself in the deepest part of the night when we were in high school, could even come close to the wonderful reality of you.

My thoughts shift and I feel myself start to smile as the memory of our time in the hotel room during the record release party floods my senses. The smell of you, the taste of you, the sounds you made, the way you looked at me…I don't know what I did to deserve you but whatever it was or is, I know I'm going to do everything in my power to make sure I keep doing it.

The clean smell of you hits me a few seconds before your fingertips brush across my face, "Hi, beautiful."

Startled, I open my eyes to find you crouched down next to the couch, a simple white v-neck t-shirt and jeans encasing the lean lines your body. Turning on my side, I grab your hand and tuck it against my chest, my voice carrying a smile, "Hi, baby. Did you have a good shower?"

"I did. It was a lonely shower though," your cheeks crease in a grin as you rest your elbow on the edge of the couch and lean closer to me, my other hand reaching out to play with the ends of your blonde hair.

"That's funny. I was just thinking that the couch seemed a little lonely. What do you think we should do about that?" Rising up to rest my weight on my bent elbow, I bring your hand from my chest and uncurl your fist, brushing your fingertips across my lips before biting lightly on the tip of your middle finger.

My breathing spikes as you drop to your knees slowly and close the distance between us, your lips replacing your fingertips as you pepper your words with mouse kisses, "I think we should bring the couch upstairs to the shower so they won't be so lonely."

Your laughter is muffled against my chest as I grab you and pull you onto the couch with me, reaching wickedly for your ticklish ribs as you try to evade my attempts. A few moments go by and soon your squirming turns into something more deliberate, my tickling turning into caresses as our laughter slowly winds down. Tilting my head back as you softly start to kiss my neck, I let out a soft sigh as you slip your thigh between my legs and flex gently against my center, your hands sliding underneath my shoulders for added leverage. Cupping the back of your head gently, I keep your lips pressed against me, arching my hips slightly, unabashedly moaning as the solid weight of you moves against my body, "All these years and I can't believe it's still like this."

Raising your head, you look down at me with a smile on your face, "What?"

_Shit. Did I just say that out loud?_ I watch as your eyes roam across my cheeks and I try to will the blush to fade, running my hands across your shoulders as I answer you, "Nothing. I didn't say anything. Come back and do what you were doing."

I tighten my fingers and pull you closer to me, arching my back to try and entice you to continue. Your mouth parts softly in response but you still keep your eyes on mine, eyebrows raised in question as you press the issue, "San, what did you say? You can tell me."

Sighing, I drop my eyes from yours as let my fingertips sweep across the exposed skin above the vee of your t-shirt, my voice soft when I speak again, "I said that I can't believe it's still like this."

"Like what?"

"Like this," Burying my hands in your hair, I drag your mouth against mine, rolling my hips slowly to emphasize my point. Your response is immediate and you press closer to me, your tongue stroking inside my mouth to the same rhythm of your hips and just like that, I'm wet and wanting you again.

Pushing up with my hips, I turn your body until you are tucked between the back of the couch and my body, your arms wrapping around my back as you keep kissing me. I can smell the soap and shampoo from your shower and I recognize it as mine, a sense of tenderness comes rushing through the haze of my desire and I gently end the kiss, looking up to find you watching me. Breathlessly, your name rushes from my lips and is greeted by your smile. Reaching up, I trace my fingers across the crease of your smile, shifting my legs between yours and pressing tighter against your body as your hand traces my spine through my t-shirt, your voice curious when you speak again, "What's still like this?"

"This. Us. I feel like I can never get enough of you which is crazy because I have had you, so many times. I just keep feeling like one day I'm going to wake up and finally not ache for you like this."

Your eyebrows meet in consternation at my choice of words and it only makes me smile harder. I press a kiss to the line of your frown and continue, "It's not a bad thing, Britt. I just think that with everything going on in my life, in our lives, I keep remembering how things were between us in high school and how I let my fear allow us from really being happy for so long. To think that I almost did that again to us still hurts me and all I want is for you and for us to be happy. I don't think I could be doing any of this without you. If I thought I needed you in my life before…"

I trail off as emotions steal the sound from my voice. Remembering my hesitation over how to handle the record label's wishes is still fresh in my mind and suddenly it's not just desire that has me trying to move closer to you. Despite all your reassurances to the contrary, there's still a small part of me that is scared that you'll start to feel like all my insecurities really aren't worth the burden they make you carry. Maybe that's what this overwhelming desire is all about it. This need to claim you to somehow keep you with me through this crazy time in my life. It smacks of desperation and what does that really say about me?

"Santana?" You press your fingers firmly against my lower back, soothing me instinctually with your touch. Unfocused, my eyes trail back to yours and I feel my heart flip over at the understanding in your warm blue eyes.

"I know why you thought you had to make the decision you almost made, honey. Even if you had done what they asked, I wouldn't have gone anywhere. When we finally made our way back to each other, I told you that you were it for me. You've always been it for me. And that means when things are great and that means when things are tough. I agreed to your decision that night because you were so close to your dream and if standing by your side instead of holding your hand meant that you could have it, then I could have been okay with that."

"But you should never have been okay with that. You're everything to me and I shouldn't have even for one second made you feel like you were anything but that. My dreams are nothing without you and I would burn them all to the ground if it meant putting you in that position again."

Kissing me softly, you rest your forehead against mine, spreading your hand out across my back with a sigh, "I'm so proud of you for making the final decision that you did and I wouldn't trade one moment of that rough patch because look at all you've been able to accomplish since then. Being on this journey with you, I just…I love you, so much, and there is nothing I want more than to be here with you for all of it. At the end of each day, I want to be able to sit down and talk to you about our days, about how dance rehearsal went for me and how the remix is coming along for your second hit single. When I finally close my eyes at night, I just want to be in our bed and in your arms."

I can feel your heart pounding against me and my throat feels tight with tears, the reassuring press of your body against mine finally pushing my lingering regrets from my mind. Leaning closer, I answer your words with a slow kiss, melting into the feeling of being loved by you. Sliding my lips from yours, I press a kiss to the curve of your cheek and then settle myself against your chest, closing my eyes as you run your fingers through my hair.

I feel myself starting to drift into a nap, your own breathing slow and easy beneath my ear, when I'm startled by a steady knocking at the door. Groaning, I burrow closer to you and hope that whoever it is will just go away.

"Not again." Your sleepy voice complains above me and it makes me smile.

"It's okay. We just won't answer. They'll go away eventually," closing my eyes again, I will my words to be the truth but after a few more moments of knocking, I give up. Reluctantly, I disentangle myself from your prone form and stalk over to the door. Ripping it open, I'm prepared to snarl first and ask questions later but whatever snarky remark I was about to make dies on my lips and instead, I find myself standing there, mouth open.

"Good afternoon, ma'am. I'm here for a Ms. Santana Lopez." Handing me an envelope, the handsome man in his impeccable suit delivering those words isn't what robs me of the ability to do more than just stand there and gape.

It is the sleek black stretched limo standing out like an eyesore against the backdrop of our quaint little house. Like a ball gown at a backyard barbecue, the clean lines and dark tinted windows seem out of place for the sprawling rural landscape, and I wonder for a second if I'm sleep walking.

I feel a hand against my back and your sleepy voice behind me. "Hey, who is at…Oh my God. What is that for?"

The driver and I just look at each other, neither one sure who the question is directed to. With a quick shrug, he turns and addresses you, "Santana Lopez?"

You step forward and peer at the limo, your mouth mimicking my expression to a tee as you shake your head and answer him, "No, that's Santana."

"Ms. Lopez, your manager sent me to pick you up for the dinner tonight."

Wordlessly, you take the envelope from me, the limo driver and I still exchanging glances as you step back to my side. I can see you looking between the driver and me as you start to open the envelope and pull the handwritten note out, the limo driver starting to shift nervously in front of us as he watches you.

I try to play it cool and figure I could at least strike up some form of small talk with the limo driver, who hasn't taken his eyes from you which is actually making me a little uncomfortable. Curious, I turn towards you and stop midway, stunned at the look on your face.

Anger.

A few more seconds of it flash across your face and then you are blinking, smiling sweetly at the driver. "I'm sorry, what did you say your name was?"

"Brian, ma'am."

"Brian, it's nice to meet you. Would you mind waiting for a moment while we go inside for a minute?" I still haven't taken my eyes off you and there is an undercurrent in your voice that has me glancing very curiously at the opened envelope in your hand.

"No problem, ma'am. Mr. Kaminsky mentioned that you both might need some time to get ready and instructed me to wait for however long you needed," His young, handsome face breaks into a charming smile, believing his attention to detail a successful boon to furthering this escapade.

"How…thoughtful," Your smile never wavers but I can hear the slight crinkling of the envelope as your hand starts to tighten.

Brian's smile falters slightly and quickly I rest my hand on your shoulder, drawing both yours and Brian's attention to me as I speak to him, "If you'll excuse us for a moment, we'll go on and head inside so we can get ready."

"Oh, we will? How nice for us," spoken on a whisper as you spin around and head back into the house, I can only offer a shrug to Brian, who is still sporting a confused half-smile.

"Nerves," I laugh and turn my brightest smile on the poor limo driver who is probably just trying to work his way through college. Thinking back to the anger on your face, I'm guessing that this situation is probably above his pay grade.

"Oh, yeah. Sure, I can understand," He looks quickly over my shoulder and then leans in, whispering with a hint of nudge-nudge-wink-wink in his voice. "Wait till you guys see the inside of the limo."

On a wink, he turns and leaves me standing in the doorway, doing a pretty fair impersonation of his confused half-smile. _The inside_?

Curiosity has me ready to follow him to the limo when your voice calls out from inside the living room, the sugary sweet tone stopping me in my tracks and I already know that this can't be good.

Heading inside, I've barely shut the door when the opened envelope is smacked into my chest, your eyes boring into mine. "Read this." I want to make some snarky remark about being careful with the goods but one look at your face and the joke dies quickly on my lips.

I open the envelope and pull out the heavy cardstock, oddly disconcerted at the feminine slant of the writing. With my manager Tracy recently out on maternity leave, Frank Kaminsky came highly recommended to fill in for her over the next few months. While the first month went relatively smoothly, this past month has been a bit of a struggle and I know that his overbearing tendencies have started to wear on us both. The fact that he's such a bear to deal with but writes like a sixth grade girl… _I mean come on, he used purple ink_ …makes me laugh. I feel my snark kick me from its grave as you clear your throat pointedly and I fix my face into a more serious expression, sparing a quick glance at you as I give you wide berth and sit on the arm of the couch, finally reading the words in earnest.

_Santana,_

_I hope you'll forgive my initiative but when Brittany declined on your behalf for the dinner I had scheduled for tonight, I assumed that you would see that making the dinner with the magazine executives would be the better choice. I have moved the reservation to 9:00pm to accommodate time for you to get ready. Brittany is, of course, welcome to join you._

_The driver will bring you to meet us at the restaurant once you are ready. Their creative team has submitted some photo spreads that I think you'll be excited about it. I really think this step in a new direction will only add to your success._

_Best regards,_

_Frank_

"Well, I have to give Frank an 'A' for persistence," I barely get that out before you are rounding on me, grabbing the envelope out of my hand, my fingers flexing in response as I take a quick look at my thumb to check for a paper cut before trying to get your attention. "Brittany…"

"I'm welcome to join you? Welcome to join you? What am I, an aunt coming in to visit from out-of-town?" You're stalking across the floor and all I can do is just watch you, fascination and desire arm-wrestling as the color rides high on your cheeks. "I own my own dance studio and I'm your head choreographer. Okay, so it was only your first video but still. More than that, I am your fucking girlfriend. Of course I declined this dinner with this second-rate magazine. They want to dress you in dental floss and heels with like, a tiger on a leash while half-naked girls lick your ankles or whatever. I know he's only temporary until Tracy gets back but he's treating you like you are his to parade around and I don't like the way he's trying to represent you. I'm going to take this note and make him eat it for dinner."

On your next pass, I reach out and grab your wrist, pulling you to stand in front of me as I run my hands soothingly up and down your arms, "Easy, Britt. We just have to deal with him for a little bit longer. You know that declining this dinner invite was completely okay with me. I don't like that sleazy magazine any more than you do."

Sliding my hands to your waist, I tug you closer into the vee of my legs and dip my thumbs under your t-shirt, rubbing against the soft skin above your jeans. You toy with the note and envelope for a moment before tossing them both onto the couch behind me, your hands coming to rest against the side of my neck as you sigh, "I know, Santana. I just hate what he's trying to do to your image. And it bugs the shit out of me that you've taken more appointments and had to travel to more places under his watch then you have during your two years of being represented by Tracy. I know it's a good thing that things have picked up since your album finally came out but I can see that you're exhausted. As your manager, he should recognize that you're exhausted and it kills me that he just doesn't seem to care."

I hear the pain in your voice and pull you into my embrace, wrapping my arms low around your back as I rest my cheek against your chest and hold you close to me.

You rest your chin lightly against the top of my head, your arms circling my shoulders as your breath brushes across my hair, "I tried talking to him again last night when he called to make sure you really weren't going to show up."

"When did he call?"

"While you were in the shower. I didn't want to bother you over it so I just took the call, hoping he would just let it go. I told him that you were finally home after being in three cities in less than a week and that he could take the dinner meeting if he wanted to and fill you in later. Even if he doesn't care for me, he should at least respect your limits as a person and not push you so goddamn hard," your voice trails off as you feel me smile against your chest. Rubbing your cheek against my hair, your voice sounds a little bit softer as you speak again, "I hope you're not mad at me for talking to your manager like that, San."

"Of course not. I've told him on more than one occasion that we're a team and that you speak for both of us. I think you're amazing for being so protective of me, Brittany. I can't tell you what it means to me to have you by my side."

Leaning back in my embrace, you look at me with a question in your eyes, your hands reaching up to brush my hair away from my face, "What do you think we should do about tonight?"

I reach up and clasp your hands, absentmindedly placing kisses against your fingers as I answer your question, "I say we go to that dinner." I can sense your reluctance before you take a breath to speak and I place your hands on top of my shoulders, my arms circling your waist lightly as I smile at you, "I say we get dressed up and go to this stupid dinner and let them pay for us to have a good meal. I have no intentions of compromising myself just so they sell their magazine. It's annoying how Frank thinks he can just send me a limo and think I'll go running at his beck and call."

"But honey, isn't that what we're doing if we go to dinner? I'll go if you want to, of course, but it's going to be tough to not want to smack the smug look on his face when he sees us." Your thumbs are brushing faster against my shoulders and I can feel your agitation in every stroke. Leaning forward to kiss you and try to soothe you, I moan softly as you fall into my kiss without hesitation, your lips warm and pliant beneath mine. And that tells me all I need to know.

Pulling back from the kiss, I keep my lips close to you, your face swimming in and out of focus as my eyes move between your lips and your eyes. "Let him look at us however he likes, Britt. I think it'll serve me better to put a stop to this in person and let him know that there's only so far he can push me."

"Okay. If you're sure…"

"I'm very sure."

Nodding once, you start to back up, pulling me off the arm of the couch and guiding us towards the stairs. Stopping at the bottom, you place your hands on my shoulders and kiss me softly, humming lightly into the kiss. Keeping a loose hold on my hand, you start heading up the stairs, looking back with a grin, "Come on, let's get dressed."

* * *

For the hundredth time I look up towards the top of the stairs, hoping to see you heading towards me. I pause for a few seconds while hope springs eternal and then I'm making another pass around the living room as I try to pace some of this nervous energy off. For all my talk of standing up to Frank and his ridiculous notions of what I should do to further my career, I still worry that pushing him too far could set me back.

Sighing deeply, I check the urge to look at my reflection in every reflective surface I pass. Still, I smooth a nervous hand down the front of my pantsuit, debating on my choice once again. You'd gotten ready in the guest room while I got ready in our room to try to save time and as the minutes wear on, I actually find myself a little nervous about the deception I'm about to attempt.

"Santana."

Your soft voice breaks into my thoughts and I turn to face the staircase, my rough exhalation caught behind my teeth as I clench my jaw slightly. I've seen you in a dress a hundred times. A million times. And it still never fails to take my breath away to see you like this. As you head down the stairs, my eyes trail over your body taking in your smooth pale skin, the subtle flare of your hips, the play of muscles across your shoulders as you shift the shawl in your hands, the swell of your breasts where the dress cuts low against your chest, the sexy curve of your calves accentuated by the heels you're wearing, your softly curling blonde hair teasing me with glimpses of the thin straps of your little black dress…all of these lovers' landmarks leading me to your beautiful face.

"God, you're beautiful." My words elicit a gorgeous smile and an adorable blush as you walk towards me, your blush continuing to darken your cheeks as you take in my outfit and any anxiety I had at my choice is washed away in your clear appreciation.

I hold my breath as you move to stand in front of me, one hand relinquishing the shawl to run along the length of my fitted suit jacket. I watch the path of your eyes as they glance over my body, feeling a familiar heat flash across my chest as your eyes linger in the open space between the lapels. As you raise your eyes, you gaze holds at my mouth for a moment as your hand slides into mine, my breath releasing as you finally bring your blue eyes to mine.

"So, do you have anything on under there?" The corners of your eyes crinkle as you grin at me, standing on your toes to try to peer down my jacket and I'm laughing before I know it.

"Very funny."

"I'm serious. Because from where I'm standing, I'm thinking there is a good chance that you might have forgotten part of that outfit." Letting go of my hand, you glide your palm up across my arm, pausing to press lightly against my shoulder before moving slowly over the soft skin of my throat.

My heart rate picks up as you trail just the tip of your index finger from the edge of my collarbone down along the space between my breasts towards the first button of my jacket. My eyes flutter closed briefly, everything in me focused on the point of contact between your finger and my skin, my voice a little rough as I open my eyes and look at you, "What are you doing?"

You react to the breathlessness in my voice by stepping closer to me, your eyes staying on mine as all the playfulness chased from the room on a rush of sexual energy. It arcs between us as you continue to run your fingertip lightly over my skin, "You look amazing in white, Santana."

Holding my breath, I look down and follow your fingertip as it trails over the skin of my chest, your touch bringing suddenly aching nipples to attention. Without the barrier of a bra, the cool silk inside the jacket teases the hardening tips of my breasts and I take a deep breath, searching for any contact to alleviate the ache. As your thumb starts to slide under the edge of my jacket, my eyes jump to your face, my lower belly clenching at the desire I see there.

While I watch, your eyes drift to my mouth and I briefly reconsider our plan to leave the house tonight. But as I think about what I want tonight to be about, I know it's important to me and important to us so I put forth a concerted effort to try and break this sensual spell you seem to be weaving. Clearing my throat, I reach up and press your hand against my chest, smirking at you as I look down at my outfit and shrug, "White? Really? Every time I wear it, I feel like I'm going to burst into flames at any moment."

My comment has the desired effect as you laugh and shake your head at me, rolling your eyes playfully as you respond, "You are not that wicked, Santana."

"No?"

Pulling your hand from underneath mine, you grab your shawl with both hands, glancing one more time at the hint of cleavage shown by my jacket before inclining your head with a wink, "Well, maybe a little wicked."

Grinning like a fool, I look over your shoulder at the clock against the wall, reaching up to smooth my tight ponytail back as gesture towards the door, "I think we've kept Brian waiting long enough. Are you ready to go?"

At your nod, I reach up and cup the side of your face gently, pulling you forward into a light kiss, tasting the curve of your smile as I grab your shawl and place it around your shoulders. Holding the ends together in my hands, I tug you forward until your body is against mine, putting off our departure for a few more seconds as your heart beats against my hands, my eyes steady on your mouth as I whisper to you, "Later? When we're home? I'm going to show you how wicked I can really be."

Releasing your shawl, I step around you, collecting my purse from the couch and heading towards the front door. As I open it, I wave to Brian, ignoring his raised eyebrows at my appearance. Smiling, I take a look at my pantsuit once more. _Maybe I should wear white more often_.

"Brittany, are you coming?" Turning to address you, I find myself caught between the door jamb and your body as you stop in the doorway. Your eyes hold mine for one powerful second, enough time to have my stomach jump at the look directed at me and then, without a word, you continue on your way, your voice light as you call out a greeting to Brian. I find myself standing there as immobile as the house itself while I ogle the sexy play of your curves move under your dress as you walk towards the limo. I watch as Brian stands a little bit straighter, reaching his hand out to guide you to the open limo door and a rush of desire runs through my body. Despite any ramifications that may come from my decision, I know that at least for tonight, the only thing I'm going to be thinking about is you.

Locking the front door, I head towards the limo, signaling Brian over to me before I reach the open door. "Brian, listen, I was wondering if you could do me a favor?"

Turning my back towards the limo, I flash my brightest smile at him, purposely adding a little husk into my voice as I address him, "Instead of taking us to dinner, do you think you could take us for a drive along the coast for a little bit?"

"But I was given very specific instructions from Mr. Kaminsky about how this will go. I'm not sure I could…"

Putting my hands at my hips, I let my smile shade a bit intimately, arching my back a little as Brian's gaze drops to where I intended it to go. "Oh, I don't think he'll mind too much if we're a little bit late to dinner. A woman has to make an entrance after all."

Amused, I watch as Brian's eyes flicker between my open lapels and my eyes, his Adam's apple bobbing with every swallow before he answers me, "Well…okay, sure."

Winking, I reach into my purse and pull out a hundred-dollar bill, handing it to Brian with a smile, "For your troubles."

I pin him with a stare and watch in triumph as he slides the money into his pocket, "I appreciate it, Ms. Lopez. It would be my pleasure to drive you two lovely ladies around in my limousine." His smile is easy-going and I find myself returning it as he leans a little closer to me, "Besides, Mr. Kaminsky only tipped me $20 before I came out here. I'll gladly drive for you instead any day."

Holding on to his hand, I allow him to guide me into the limousine, reaching a hand out to stop the door before he closes it, keeping my eyes firmly averted from your direction, "One more thing. I'd appreciate it if you could keep the privacy window up during the ride."

I hear the surprised whoosh of air coming from your general direction and I can actually feel your blush from here.

"No problem. Hope you ladies enjoy the ride!" Shutting the door, I follow Brian as he makes his way around the limo, his path bringing my eyes directly into the twin laser beams that have seemingly replaced your eyes.

"Santana! What is he going to think?"

Leaning back in the seat, I cross my legs and try to appear casual as I look at you seated across from me, "What?" Taking in your appearance, I try not to smile too wide as you keep your eyes on mine as the privacy window starts to slide up. _You are absolutely adorable when you're flustered._

You leave the comfort of your seat and slide past the intricate entertainment center as you start to move closer me, the faint crunch of gravel as we pull away from the driveway playing a soundtrack to your movements as you raise your eyebrows at me, "Don't _what_ me, San."

"I'd like to ' _what_ ' you." My mumble doesn't go unnoticed and I lean further back into the seat as you rest your hand on the seat next to me, your body still shifting along the seats.

"What does that even mean?"

"Nothing."

"San, just tell me what…"

As soon as you get close enough, I grab onto your hips and use the sudden acceleration of the limousine as we hit the main road to pull you onto my lap, sucking in a breath as your dress rides high on your thighs.

Immediately, your hands press into the seat above my head, your shawl falling unwanted down your back as it slips from your shoulders. As you go to push away from me, I hold my hands behind your lower back keeping you in place as you look back over your shoulder before turning back to face me with a slight frown, "What are you doing? The driver is right there."

Holding tight to your back with one hand, I bring my other hand to the side of your face, very slowly running my thumb across your cheek, "You are so very beautiful, Brittany. Do you know how beautiful you are to me?"

My words have the desired effect as you stop trying to remove yourself from my lap and instead sink down a little further into me, dropping your hands to my shoulders with a soft sigh, "Santana."

"You are. I love your hair." Sliding both of my hands under its silky weight, I run my fingertips across the base of your skull as I keep my eyes on yours, "In high school, I used to stand close to you just to smell your shampoo. I used to wonder if it felt as good as it looked."

"And?"

"Better. It was definitely better than I thought." Sifting your hair through my fingers, I graze my fingertips across the side of your throat, pausing to press against your racing pulse. My knowing smile earns another blush from you and I can feel lust start to uncurl in my belly like a lazy cat. I continue to stroke my fingers over the front of your throat, holding back a moan as your head drops back slightly, your eyes dark and heavy-lidded.

"Here?" I turn my hands over and brush the backs of my fingers across your chest before shifting to allow the edge of my thumbs to brush the tops of your breasts, my gaze dropping to watch my thumbs slide across your skin. "Now here, I used to watch when I thought you weren't looking. At first it felt shameful because I couldn't understand why but later? Later when I really thought about it? I knew why I was watching you, Britt."

Restless, you shift against me, pushing the dress a little higher up your thighs as your skin starts to warm the outside of my legs, your voice breathless as you question me even though we both know you know the answer. "Why were you watching me?"

"Simple," leaning forward, I remove your hands from my shoulders and bring them behind your back, holding your slim wrists in one hand. Using my other hand, I tug down the top of your dress just enough to allow my lips to sweep across your soft skin as I continue to answer you, "I wondered what your skin would taste like, if you were as soft as you looked."

Moaning softly as I feel your arms tighten against my hand, straining to touch me, I look up to find you watching me, your eyes darkening as I refuse to release your wrists. Again, my name falls from your lips and the tone scratches along my libido, enticing all my nerve endings to tingle in my body.

I pull my lips from your skin, turning my head to brush my cheek against the top of your breasts as my breath rushes across your chest, "Mmmm…I love the way you say my name."

I tilt my head back and drop my hand from your chest and slide it along your inner thigh to brush against the thin fabric of your underwear, the directness of my touch catching you a bit by surprise. Your body bucks against my hand and this time I do release your wrists, leaving my hand splayed wide across your lower back to keep your balance as your hands return to my shoulders, your knees pressing a little harder against the seat as the limo turns toward the on-ramp, "Santana, please."

Using just the back of my middle finger, I rub across the fabric lightly, watching your mouth fall open as my knuckle brushes close to the center of your pleasure. Over and over, I repeat the motion as your hands dig into the fabric of my suit jacket, my touch light and teasing as I watch your face flush with pleasure, the weight of you in my lap increasing my arousal. "Please what, Brittany?"

Pushing against my shoulders, you use your body weight to press me back against the seat, arching your hips back before starting to rock slowly against my finger, licking your lips as you beg me, "Kiss me."

"Not yet."

Impatient, you lean towards me only to be stopped as my hand leaves your back to reach up and firmly grip your hair, keeping your mouth just above mine. Turning my hand over, I curl my fingers, pressing closer to your warm center, the soft skin of your inner thighs brushing against the sides of my hand as I feel your wetness start to slip against your underwear.

Releasing your hair, I bring my hand around to cup your cheek, gliding my thumb across your bottom lip with a small moan, "Your mouth though, your mouth most of all…I used to watch you all the time. I'd watch you as you spoke in class or when you'd sing or watch you as you ate lunch in the cafeteria with me, wishing lunch could go on forever. I'd watch your sexy mouth and want to kiss you. I wanted to taste you. I wanted your mouth all over my body so I could feel…"

The force of your kiss stops the rest of my sentence and my hand slides to the nape of your neck, holding you tight against me as you push your tongue into my mouth. Your kiss is frantic and the soft anxious sounds you are making tighten my stomach, making my center ache with arousal.

I move my legs a little wider and spread your thighs, granting me better access to the wetness I can feel against the inside of your underwear. A groan rumbles through your chest as you break the kiss, gasping as I slide the fabric to the side and brush against your swollen folds. Your wetness grazes my fingertips and I have to force myself to slow down, everything inside me aching and straining to just take you hard and fast. Leaning forward, I kiss you again, keeping my kisses deep and slow as I slide inside of you, my other hand returning to your lower back as your hips start to curl to meet my slow thrusts.

Suddenly your mouth is gone and you're pushing against my shoulders again, your pupils blown and your cheeks red as your eyes flick between mine, "Wait, San, wait. We can't… _God_ …we can't do… _oh, God_ …Brian could put the window down. We don't know how close we are to the restaurant. What if we're almost there and… _Santana_."

My name is part plea and part groan as I add a second finger and slide deep inside, watching as your body shudders in my arms. "That's part of the excitement, sweetheart. But you have to be quiet, okay? Let me touch you. I can't stop thinking about touching you. You're all I want. Everything…right here."

Your arms leave my shoulders to hold the top of the seat behind me, arching forward to drop your head against the side of my neck. Your hips start to rock in earnest and despite my own concerns that Brian might suddenly decide to check on us, I slide my hand down over the hem of the back of your dress, pulling the material up and exposing you to the cooler air of the limo. Curving my hand to slide over the firm flesh of your ass, I guide your hips against my fingers, keeping my pace slow despite your body's fevered motions to get me to move faster.

"Easy. It's okay, just let me touch you," I keep my lips at your ear and feel my insides clench as every breath and moan is exhaled softly and quietly against my neck. I feel your body arch as you try to obey my request and the entreaty is more than I can take. Reaching up, I let my thumb graze against your clit, squeezing harder with my other hand to keep you in place as your body shudders in reaction to the more direct touch.

A litany of whispered pleas falls from your lips and I am helpless against them, my only thoughts focused now on bringing you pleasure. I can feel your wetness against my palm and even with the restriction of your underwear, I'm able to increase the pressure of my thrusts, everything slow except for my thumb which starts to circle faster and faster against your tight bundle of nerves.

Your mouth opens against my throat and I can feel the slight scrape of your teeth, your breath hot and heavy against my neck as you whisper my name again. Your body tenses and I can feel your quick inhale as my thumb slides a bit harder against your clit. It only takes a few more slippery passes of my thumb before you're burying your face against the side of my neck, groaning out your release as your body pulses around my fingers.

Keeping my fingers inside of you as your body continues to tremble, I bring my other hand to the back of your dress, pulling it back down over your hips and slowly soothing my hand across your back. As the faint flutters fade away, I gently kiss your temple, leaving my lips pressed there as your body relaxes against me.

"Santana."

The slightly chiding tone of your voice brings a smile to my face, the chastising effect reduced as you moan softly while I ease my fingers from inside you. Leaning back slightly, you bring my fingers to your lips while I watch intently, the corner of your mouth curling up in a smirk as I shift my legs beneath you. Glancing outside at the passing scenery, your blue eyes find mine as you slowly lick the outside of my finger, your other hand pressing against my stomach as you start to pull open the first button of my jacket.

My free hand slides from behind your back to land against the seat, my fingers gripping the edge of the leather as the backs of your fingers slip down to the second button, popping it open with ease as you pull my fingers into your mouth. Your eyes drop down to gaze at my bare torso, exposed by my open jacket, but I keep my eyes on your face, my center clenching with every pass of your tongue against my fingers. Finally releasing my fingers, your hands palm my breasts as you fall forward, kissing me with abandon as the acceleration of the limo presses you tighter against me. Sucking on my bottom lip, you scrape your teeth across the trapped flesh before dropping your hands to the seat, moving your body until you are kneeling on the plush floor of the limo. Without a word you start to unbutton my pants, your gaze like a physical caress as you glance at my breasts moving slightly as the limo rides across the highway. I want to smile at the sound you make when you realize I'm not wearing any underwear but your hands tug me suddenly to the edge of the seat, your fingers dipping into the waistband and pulling my pants over my thighs to pool around my ankles before I can take my next breath. As you lean forward to place small kisses against my stomach, I'm forced to press my knees back into the seat, my thighs spreading wide as my feet remain trapped close together by my pants. Cupping your face, I direct your attention back to me, my smile finally coming through as I tease you, "I thought you were worried about us getting to the restaurant soon."

Turning your head, you kiss the center of my palm before bringing your mouth to my hipbone, my hands returning to grip the edge of the seat as you suck hard enough to mark me, my stomach tensing as a groan is pushed from my chest. Licking the blooming dark spot, you rest your chin below my bellybutton, your hands running in long strokes across my ribs, your thumbs flicking playfully at my nipples as I arch my back. "We are nowhere near that restaurant, San. Where did you pay Brian to take us instead?"

"Along the coast. Fuck that dinner and that sexist asshole."

"Mmmm, I love it when you talk dirty."

Grunting out a laugh as you wink at me, my breath catches as you slide your bottom lip across my wetness, your hands pressing against the inside of my thighs as you lick your lips. "I'd rather fuck you."

My response comes in the form of a gasp as your tongue licks firmly between my legs, my hips curling towards your mouth as you keep my legs held open. Your tongue dips a little lower and my belly tightens in response, my moan caught behind my lips as my teeth grind down in pleasure, the tip of your tongue finding my clit as you trace your eyes up across my body to meet mine. Pushing my feet against the floor of the limo, I brace my hands against the edge of the seat, your groan vibrating against my center as you hold your mouth steady, my hips slowly gliding against the slick touch of your tongue. I can feel the satin lining of my jacket sticking to my lower back as I continue to work my hips against your mouth, my mouth open and panting as you push a little closer, the pleasure sharpening as my clit runs across your tongue. My muscles start to protest my movements so I start to ease my back against the seat once more, both of us freezing as the privacy window starts to slide down.

Quickly sitting up straight, I grip the edges of my jacket and pull them closed, my whimpered plea falling on deaf ears as you continue to lick softly against me, your low knowing laugh causing me to glance down at you with a scowl before fixing my face into what I hope is a neutral expression. Luckily, Brian only drops the window enough to allow for us to hear him, his eyes never meeting mine in the rearview mirror as he keeps his gaze on the road. "Ms. Lopez, after this exit coming up, the next exit isn't for another 30 miles. I just wanted to make sure you'd like for me to keep going."

"Yeah, San, do you want me to keep going?"

Your whispered question brings a flush to my chest and it's all I can do not to look down at you as your lips purse around my clit, sucking just soft enough so that I can barely feel it. Clearing my throat, I take a deep breath and try to answer him as calmly as possible, my hips jerking as you flutter your tongue against my clit. "Yes, please. We are…we are going to grab dinner instead at the Thai Palace in Greenwich Valley, right off of…on the corner of…I mean, I think it's on 39th Avenue."

"I think I know the place. I'll program it in the GPS when we get closer. In the meantime, if you and Ms. Pierce are hungry, there are some snacks stocked back there with the drinks."

"Tell him I'm already eating."

Your smile brushes against my inner thigh as you rest your cheek against my leg, your right hand trailing dangerously close to my center. Risking it, I drop my hand to yours, the side of my jacket pulling open as you try to pull your hand from under mine. "Sounds good, Brian. Thanks."

As the brief whir of the window going up fills the limo, you rise up onto your knees, your left hand pushing my shoulder back against the seat as your right hand finally succeeds in pulling away from me. As soon as my back hits the seat, your fingers sink into me, your eyes watching my face as you start a steady rhythm, the feel of my wetness already coating your palm causing both of us to moan. Bracing your elbow near my head against the seat, you kiss me slowly, my taste on your tongue pushing my desire even higher as your fingers start to pick up their pace. My thighs tense and tremble with every tap of your palm against my clit and my hands leave the seat to cup your jaw, breaking the kiss as you rest your forehead against mine, dirty words whispered from your damp lips as we both look down and watch you fuck me. The visual proves to be too much and I feel my orgasm starting to build in my body, your groan caught up in my kiss as I start to tighten around your fingers. The feel of your tongue sloppy and rough in my mouth as you move inside of me finally brings me over and on a low moan I come against your hand, my hips shaking where they move against the seat. Pulling back to breathe, I rest my head against the back of the seat, your mouth warm and soft as you place gentle kisses across my throat, my hips slowly rolling as you draw my orgasm out for a few moments longer. Resuming your position from earlier, your slip your fingers from inside me and settle into my lap, both of your elbows resting next to my head as you lightly kiss my mouth, my hands caressing the outside of your thighs under your dress.

Pecking your lips once, I look down between us, laughing at our disheveled state as you look at me in amusement. "What is it?"

As the coastline passes outside the window, I feel a peace settle in my body, my heart beating strong for the woman sitting in my lap. Shrugging my shoulders, I smile up at you and shake my head slightly, "I just love you, Brittany. You make me so happy."

"You make me happy too, Santana." Kissing the tip of my nose, you mumble your 'I love you, too' against my lips as you kiss me, pulling away after a moment with a small smile. "You know who you are not making happy with this little excursion?"

"I don't care. Tracy will eventually be back, and Frank will be gone, and everything will work out okay. To be honest, I only really care if I'm making _you_ happy."

"Well, you do. You make me very happy."

"Then that's all I need."

You laugh as my stomach rumbles, your smile growing wider as I bury my face against your neck, your voice teasing lightly against my ear. "Sounds like you also need some food."

"Good thing we're going to dinner."

"Not for another 20 miles, probably."

"I guess I'll just have to find something else to eat."

My name comes out on a loud giggle as I turn and push you down on the seat, a grin breaking out across my face I hear the volume on the radio in the front seat get just a little bit louder.


End file.
